


Sleep

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins won't stop crying until they're someone's arms. Minseon and Sehun compromise for a little bit of rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Having newborn twins was so much harder than they could've imagined.

The first two weeks had been just fine- even if Minseon hardly slept she was content to spend some of the off hours of feeding napping or watching her little boys sleep. It felt like sometimes she just couldn't stop looking at her sons, even if it meant she would only get 3 hours of sleep everyday because she spent so much more time watching the way Jongin's tiny fingers curled or the way Kyungsoo's lips parted in his sleep.

But the sentiment had worn off and Minseon just wanted them to sleep.

Sehun, noticing that the lack of sleep was starting to get to her, starts getting up more often in the night to feed and change the babies if they wake. Minseon appreciates it really, and even if she doesn't say it, she knows that Sehun knows it.

But tonight, like recent nights, has been a little different. The twins refuse to be put down in their bassinet and continue crying unless they are being held by someone.

Which means no sleep for either Sehun or Minseon.

"Minseon," Sehun murmurs, eyes half closed and Kyungsoo passed out in his arms. "Do you think they'll sleep if they sleep with us?"

Minseon looks at him tiredly, lost for a second in burping Jongin before she even processes his words. Quite frankly, she'd do anything at this point.

When Minseon has an available hand, Sehun passes her Kyungsoo before going off into the storage closet and pulling out the king size air bed they use for guests. It's much bigger than their own, so Sehun begins to hook up the pump and inflate it. In the meantime, he grabs tons of blankets and all the pillows on their bed and setting them up in a square in the middle of the bed.

Minseon watches, dazed, only snapping out of her sleepy stupor when Jongin lets out a sharp cry. He calms down as soon as Sehun takes him from Minseon's arms.  
They put the twins in between them, surrounded on all sides by pillows. They only cry for a few minutes, but Minseon's gripped between Kyungsoo's small fists and Sehun's hand rubbing Jongin's stomach finally eases the twins back to sleep.

And Minseon knows they will have to wake up in two hours, and she's still terribly exhausted, but she still leans over the twins and kisses Sehun goodnight once more.  
Sehun has already drifted back into sleep.


End file.
